The Stars in the Sky
by disneymermaid222
Summary: Anne and Philip become parents.


**Hello folks! First, I do not own any of the Greatest Showman Characters. Second, I hope you like this fanfic about the Greatest Showman! More notes later!**

Anne was suspicious inside. Certain things were happening to her, and it was concerning both her and Philip. Anne went to Charity Barnum for help.

"I can't sleep at night anymore, I throw up in the mornings, you don't think I could be...", she trailed off.

Charity nodded, confirming Anne's suspicions. "Anne, there is a very low chance that you are not pregnant right now."

Anne looked at her lap, her eyes brimming with tears. She could hardly make out her sentence. "Charity, Philip is going to be so mad when he finds out. And don't even get me started on W.D. Me and Philip aren't even married yet." She broke off, finishing in sobs.

Charity reached for Anne's hand. "Anne, Philip is not going to be mad. He is probably only concerned about your health right now. When he finds out that you are carrying his child, he is going to be overjoyed. And as for W.D, sure he'll be mad in the beginning, but over time, he will embrace the fact that his sister is having a baby. He'll be happy too."

Anne dried her tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm afraid of having a biracial child. I'm afraid of what Philip's parents are going to say."

Charity once again reassured her that everything would work out in the end. When she made sure Anne was okay, she sent her to tell Philip.

Anne wasn't sure how she was going to tell Philip. However, the trapeze usually cleared her mind, and gave her new ideas, so she hooked up the rope, and started practicing.

Philip looked up at Anne practicing her trapeze. It didn't matter how many times he saw her do it, he was always amazed by her. He checked his pocket. The ring was still there. He had planned to propose to her tonight, after practice was over.

Anne was gliding through the air. She looked a little unsure of herself. This was strange, Philip thought. She always looked so alive and free on the trapeze.

Anne pulled herself up on her hoop. She checked her knots. One of them was a little loose. She unrolled it so she could tie it again, but unknotting it triggered the others to do the same.

Philip watched as Anne hoisted herself up. She untied one of her knots, but something appeared to happen. Before Philip knew it, she was falling. He raced to her other ropes and threw one over the side of the high bleachers. He knotted it in record time, and while holding the rope, pushed himself off from the bleachers just in time to catch Anne. She breathed heavily, and tears rolled down her face.

"Anne what happened?", He asked, his voice laced with concern. But before she could respond, Philip's speedily knotted rope untied, and the pair fell to the sandy ground.

Luckily, the ground was less than five feet away, so neither of them were injured, but tears still decorated Anne's face. Philip pulled her close, and tried to console her, but she got up, and raced out of the circus tent.

Anne had no idea what happened. She must have absentmindedly tied her knots as she thought of a way to tell Philip about the unplanned pregnancy. She raced to her tent, and fell onto her bed, sobbing harder than she ever had before.

Shortly after she entered the tent, Philip raced in. He stopped at the sight of Anne crying hysterically. He walked over to her bed and held her in his arms. She cried harder at his touch.

"Shhh, Anne, tell me what's wrong.", he whispered gently.

"I...I..., she hiccupped, "I'm pregnant."

Philip's heart stopped. All he knew was that his gorgeous soon-to-be fiance had just told him the most wonderful news in the world.

He hugged her tighter. "Anne, this is wonderful! You just made me the happiest man in the world."

A smile tugged at Anne's lips. "You really think so? What about your parents?"

Philip's joyful grin faltered for a minute. " It doesn't matter what my parents think. And of course I'm excited!"

Anne smiled. Maybe this pregnancy wouldn't be so hard after all, now that her beloved was by her side, supporting her every step of the way.

 **What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
